


The Next Step

by zebraljb



Series: Hershey Kisses [8]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - Kissing on stairs, which causes a height difference.Eggsy and Merlin have been together for four months, and Eggsy is staying over for the first time.  And that's not the only first time between them.A gift for my beautiful eggsyobsessed, who deserves all the good things. Thanks to her and Wyvernwolf for inspiration and review.





	The Next Step

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).



THE NEXT STEP

“The orchestra has been booked…flowers are being arranged as we speak.” Harry checks his notes. “Edward assures me the kitchen is doing their job, and decorations are already up.”

“I have a question.” Eggsy plants a kiss on the top of Merlin’s head as he heads for another cup of tea. Harry snorts and Merlin gives him an evil look. “How we gettin’ an orchestra? Ya can’t tell me we got enough musicians at Kingsman ta make up a fuckin’ symphony or sommat.”

“No, not exactly.” Harry actually looks uncomfortable. “They’re a real orchestra, thinking they’re being hired to play for the opening of a new building.”

“And?”

“And they will be darted upon their departure, lad,” Merlin says with a sigh. He has no problems being the bearer of bad news to his boyfriend.

“Wot?” Eggsy stares at Harry. “Fuck, Haz, ya coulda got one DJ an’ it woulda been a lot easier. I know at least two people from the neighborhood who coulda done the job, and probably woulda welcomed losin’ some of their memories.”

“I will keep that in mind,” Harry says wryly. “And do not call me Haz.”

“Okay,” Eggsy says cheerfully. He drops another kiss on Merlin’s head on the way back to his seat.

“You’re quite chipper this morning,” Harry says, giving him a concerned look. Merlin hides a grin. Eggsy is usually the most trouble at his happiest moments. 

“Just a good day is all. Got my boyfriend, got my best mate, HQ is up an’ runnin’, havin’ a party tonight…good time ta be alive, innit?”

“Quite.” Harry still frowns at him. “Do you know what would make my day better?”

“Wot?”

“You finishing your mission report from last week AND your ammunition report.” Harry glares at him over his glasses. “Really, Eggsy.”

“But…” Eggsy says. “Fine. Ain’t got nothin’ better ta do until I go up an’ get ready later today. Walk me down the hall, Merlin?”

“Of course, lad.” Merlin stands. “Could I have a private word with ye in a short while, Arthur?”

“Of course, Merlin.” Harry points at Eggsy. “On my desk in three hours, Galahad.”

“Yes, sir.” Eggsy gives him a tiny bow and runs out of the room.

“Cheeky boy.” Harry shakes his head.

Eggsy turns left as they leave Harry’s office. “Your office is down here, lad.” Merlin points to the right.

“I know. Just c’mere. Wanna show ya something.” Eggsy briskly walks down the hall but Merlin’s long legs quickly catch up. 

“In the stairwell?” Merlin asks in confusion.

“Yep.” Eggsy pushes the heavy door open and goes up about three steps. He waits for Merlin to stand in front of him. “Nope.” He goes up one more. “Perfect.” He towers over Merlin now, Merlin’s head coming to the bottom of his chin. “Like how this feels.”

“Oh, do ye?” Merlin cannot help but smile. Eggsy’s beautiful eyes are sparkling and his dimples are in full force. 

“Yeah. Bein’ bigger an’ more powerful.”

“Ye will never be more powerful than me, my lad.”

“Dunno about that.” Eggsy gives him a passionate kiss, sucking on his bottom lip. “Mmm,” Eggsy moans. “Can’t wait til tonight.”

“Yes, it should be a nice party,” Merlin says, knowing full well it’s not what Eggsy means.

“Tosser.” He gives Merlin’s shoulder a gentle shove. “I’m talkin’ bout after tha party…four months an’ I finally get a have a sleepover with my boyfriend.”

“Aye,” Merlin says, swallowing hard.

“Can’t believe it’s taken us this long.” Eggsy pulls Merlin in and leans his bald head on his chest. His fingers draw pictures along the smooth skin.

“Yes, well, why rush things?”

“Ain’t complainin’, not like we been around each other much anyway lately.” Eggsy sighs. “Hope we can get some down time now…spend more quality time together, if ya know what I mean.”

“Of course,” Merlin says automatically.

“I really can’t wait,” Eggsy says with a sly grin. “Itchin’ ta get my hands on what’s under those trousers and jumpers.”

“If you’re a good lad,” Merlin says and Eggsy laughs. “Now…get to your reports before Harry kills us both.”

“Okay, babe.” Eggsy gives him one more long kiss, then easily kisses the top of Merlin’s head. “Love ya.”

“Love ye, my lad,” Merlin says. He smiles as Eggsy leaves the stairwell.

His smile fades as he heads back to Harry’s office. He knocks on the door. “Enter.” Harry smiles at him as he comes back in. “That was fast. Is Eggsy that easy to please?” His smile also fades as he takes a good look at Merlin’s face. He slowly closes his computer. “Talk to me, Hamish.”

“Tonight Eggsy will be sleeping at my home for the first time,” Merlin says formally. 

“Well, that’s good, isn’t it?”

“Yes. Of course it is. I welcome the idea of waking with him in my arms, or I in his.”

“And I’m sure you welcome the thought of waking with him in your arms or you in his while you’re both naked.”

“Of course I welcome that!” Merlin says sharply. “That is nae the issue.”

“Hamish, if it’s your stamina you’re worried about, I’m sure Eggsy will understand if you cannot always…rise to the occasion,” Harry says politely.

“Oh fuck off, I’m sure my stamina is just fine.” Merlin gets up and begins to pace. “I mean, I hope it is. I would nae really know, now, would I?”

“This is Eggsy, Hamish. He’s the sweetest person on the planet, and he loves you so much,” Harry says earnestly. “Of course he’s fine with the idea of you being a little…inexperienced.”

“Another thing I would nae really know…what he’s fine with, that is. And we both know ‘a little inexperienced’ is a grave understatement.”

Harry’s mouth drops open. “Hamish McNair…are you telling me you’ve not talked with Eggsy about this?”

“I reveal nothing,” Merlin says serenely.

“You haven’t. You really haven’t!”

“You’ve the one that’s been telling me for YEARS that it doesn’t matter, that someone would want me no matter want. Ye extolled my virtues in such glorious detail that I want to date myself!”

“That was when you were single!” Harry almost yells. He takes a few deep breaths. “And I was right, of course, I always am. It doesn’t matter, and someone DOES want you no matter what. That boy is arse over tits in love with you.”

“He’s in love with the idea of me. He’s in love with Merlin, the man who controls Kingsman and brings him home safely from missions. He’s in love with the man who cooks him dinner and buys him ugly shoes. The man he gives tender kisses to each time we leave each other.”

“And you’ve done nothing but kiss?”

“Dinnae be ridiculous, Harry,” Merlin says scathingly. “I’ve been dating a gorgeous twenty-five year old for four months now. We’ve done many things.”

“Well, that’s something, isn’t it?”

“Thankfully I am brilliant and was a quick study in the bedroom, just like everywhere else,” Merlin says. “I was terrified, Harry,” he whispers, slowly sitting down. “What beautiful young man wants to know that his fifty-year-old geek of a boyfriend is a virgin?”

“He won’t care.”

“Ye can say that, you’ve slept with every eligible person in England.”

“Not EVERY eligible person,” Harry mutters, although he turns pink about the ears. “Merlin, please trust me when I say he will not care. I love you both, you are the dearest people to me on the entire planet.”

“He keeps talking about how hot and wonderful it’s going to be, how he’s going to wreck me.” Merlin sighs. “I dinnae want to be wrecked, Harry.”

“Talk to him or I’m firing you.”

“Ye cannae do that. Ye need the vote of at least three knights to get rid of Merlin.”

“Talk to him or I’m firing HIM.”

Merlin stands with a snort. “I’m so glad I came to ye for support, Harry.”

“Hamish.” Harry gets up and walks around the desk. “It will all work out. He loves you so much. You’re everything he needs, and this is just another step in your relationship.”

“It is nae just a step, Harry. It is a giant leap. But thank ye.” He squeezes Harry’s shoulder and leaves.

 

Thankfully Harry’s plans for the party go off without a hitch, because Merlin isn’t really looking forward to dealing with his temper tantrums if anything went wrong. The decorations, food and music are classy, but everyone was told to wear whatever they felt comfortable in. For the knights this was mostly their Kingsman suits, of course, but a few of them were in casual trousers and button-ups, and some of the support staff were in jumpers and jeans. 

Eggsy talks Merlin into forgoing his usual jumper and buys him a new olive green button-up that brings out his eyes and the line of his shoulders. Eggsy’s in a pair of tight (but not obscenely tight) jeans and an aquamarine jumper, and the softness of the fabric makes him look young and edible. It’s all Merlin can do not to drag him off to his office and snog him senseless. Harry catches him looking and glares at him. He’s already given him a lecture about proper behavior at a social event, behavior that does NOT include sneaking off to make out with one’s boyfriend. Merlin might be a virgin but he’s not dead. Eggsy’s beautiful, he’s his, and his hands are itching to touch him any chance he gets.

Merlin orders himself to behave like the middle-aged man he is and wanders over to speak with Harry. “Ye did a wonderful job organizing this, Harry. Everyone’s having a good time, and it’s a nice way for everyone to mingle.”

“I did do a good job, didn’t I?” Harry says proudly. Merlin rolls his eyes. “Seriously, though, I quite enjoyed it. If this spy thing doesn’t work out for me, perhaps I could go into event planning.”

“No ye could nae,” Merlin retorts. “You’d want to control everything…no matter what the buyer wanted.”

“True. Sometimes people just cannot see how perfect my ideas are,” Harry says with a sigh.

Eggsy comes over and stands in front of Merlin with his back to Merlin’s chest. “I wish we could have a slow song,” he says wistfully. Families were not invited, of course, so there is no need for any sort of romantic music. The orchestra is simply there to provide low-key background noise.

“I dinnae dance, lad. Definitely not in public. I’m sorry.”

“What?” Eggsy turns around and wraps his arms around Merlin’s shoulders. “C’mon, babe. Dancin’ is just sex standin’ up.”

“Even slow dancing?” Merlin asks, sharing a quick look with Harry.

“Even slow dancin’.” Eggsy pops a quick kiss onto his cheek, not wanting to do much more in public. “Wanna drink?”

“Aye,” Merlin says eagerly. 

“Haz?”

“I’m fine, my boy, thank you for offering.” They watch Eggsy melt into the crowd.

“Dinnae say a word, Harry,” Merlin says immediately.

People start drifting out of the party in groups of two or three around ten o’clock. They couldn’t all leave at once, as it would be strange to see a large group of people pouring out of a small tailor shop on Saville Row. Eggsy and Merlin leave around half-ten, Eggsy stopping by his office to grab his overnight bag. They share a train car with Tristan and Percival, Merlin remaining quiet as Eggsy jokes with Percival about almost beating his scores on the range.

“To quote one of my favorite movies, Galahad…inconceivable,” Percival says haughtily.

“You keep using that word…I do not think it means what you think it means,” Merlin says immediately and Eggsy laughs with delight. “I also like The Princess Bride.”

Eggsy grabs his hand as soon as they’re out of the shop, pressing tight against his body in the back of the Kingsman cab. “I had a good time tonight…did you?” Eggsy lays his head on Merlin’s shoulder.

“Aye. It was a nice way for everyone to spend time together.”

“Harry did a good job with everything. Didn’t know he was inta party organizing.”

“Harry is into anything where he can boss people around and make things go his way,” Merlin says and Eggsy laughs again.

The ride to Merlin’s house is brief and butterflies are starting to float around in his stomach. He unlocks the door and allows Eggsy to walk in first. He’s been here dozens of times, but this is so different, at least for Merlin. “Should I just take this upstairs?” Eggsy holds up his bag.

“Aye.”

“Wanna come help me?” Eggsy gives him a wink. 

“Nae…I think we should have another drink. Meet me in the sitting room?” Merlin heads there without waiting for a reply.

When Eggsy comes back downstairs Merlin is halfway through his drink, with Eggsy’s on a side table by the sofa. “Thanks,” Eggsy says. He takes a few sips and puts it down before sitting on Merlin’s lap on the sofa. “Hi there.”

“Hello, my lad.” They kiss for a moment before Eggsy reaches for the buttons on Merlin’s shirt. “Not just yet.” Merlin gently moves Eggsy’s hands. “I have nae finished my drink.”

“Ya sound like Harry,” Eggsy pouts. “Merlin, can I ask ya something?”

“Anything.”

“I understand our relationship is…odd. We’re very different, lotsa years between us, an’ we got a fuckin’ nightmare of a job. But I love ya, an’ I think ya love me.”

“With all my heart.” Merlin kisses Eggsy’s nose.

“And I think yer fit as fuck…so much about ya that’s gorgeous. An’…an’ I can tell that ya like tha way I look…yer body does, anyway.”

“Of course I like the way ye look! Ye have the face and body of an angel.”

“I just wanted ta talk with ya about why we ain’t had sex yet.” Merlin gapes at him. Eggsy blushes a bit and plays with the buttons on Merlin’s shirt. “I mean, I think I know. It’s pretty obvious, innit?”

“It is?” Merlin’s heart plummets.

“Yeah. I figured we could get past it, but I guess ya can’t?”

“Well, it’s a big deal to me, lad,” Merlin whispers. “Not something I can just ‘get past,’ of course.”

“Course,” Eggsy says sadly. “Harry always tells me yer past has nothin’ ta do with yer present unless you let it, an’ I guess that ain’t true.”

“I’m so sorry, Eggsy. I cannot imagine what a disappointment I am to you. Ye did nae sign on for this. I’m not sure what I was thinking getting involved with you.”

“Fuck, Merlin, way ta drive tha nail into my heart!” Eggsy jumps up. “Christ, why’d ya ever say yes ta datin’ me if ya felt this way?”

“I thought I could get past it, that you could help me.”

“Apparently ya can’t, though. I sucked cock on corners for a few years, so you can’t…”

“Wait.” Merlin scrambles to his feet. “What did ye say?”

“I said that you can’t get over the fact that I used ta work a corner.”

“Nae.” Merlin stares at him. “Christ, lad, I would never…that…that was nae your fault. Ye did what ye had to do to feed your family. I could never judge ye for that, think less of ye. I think ye are brave and wonderful for that. I’m actually a bit hurt that ye would think I’d feel that way.”

“Well, everyone else always did,” Eggsy mumbles. “If that ain’t what we was talkin’ about…then what WERE we talkin’ about?”

Merlin pours himself another drink and swiftly downs it. “Lad, I have nae been completely honest with ye.”

“All right.” Merlin watches Eggsy close himself off a bit. He’s been lied to too many times in his young life. 

“Tonight was to be our first time, and I know ye have been looking forward to it.”

“Damn straight I have…been gaggin’ for ya fer months now.”

“What if I told ye that it wasn’t just my first time with ye,” Merlin says. Eggsy looks confused. “What if I told ye it was my first time…completely.” He draws a deep breath and holds it.

“Wait, like…like ya ain’t never…like yer a virgin?” Eggsy gapes at Merlin. “Are ya takin’ tha piss, Merlin?”

“No.” Merlin shakes his head and sits back down. 

“Babe…why ain’t ya never said anything when we was in bed? Or any time it coulda possibly come up?” Eggsy comes to sit beside him.

“Because it’s hard enough wrapping my mind around the fact that ye want to be with me. ME. A fifty-year-old man who sits behind a computer all day, who likes tea and scotch and watching documentaries. An old man who finds it very hard to speak with strangers, who finds comfort in the fact that most of his work is done in someone’s ear and not face to face.” Merlin studies his hands. “Somehow I managed to make ye like me, in spite of all of that. How could I tell ye that I don’t know how to love ye, to touch ye, to make ye feel good?”

“Merlin.” Eggsy crawls over to sit on Merlin’s lap. “You’ve been keeping this from me all this time? Been worryin’ about it?” Merlin shrugs. “I’m still tryin’ ta wrap my mind around how this could be true. Yer so gorgeous, so fit. Yer eyes…Christ, could look into them forever. Your hands…I’ve had wet dreams about your hands touching me.”

“I grew up in a small town where I could not be honest about my sexuality, and no girl wanted any part of me. I was a geek, a bookworm who liked science and math. And once I got to university, no boy wanted any part of me, either. My hair started thinning then, and I was all gangly arms and legs. No one was looking at my eyes and hands, I assure you. I hid in the library all the time, and then I was brought to Kingsman. I failed out of the training process before they got to honeypot training, and then I was stuck in R&D. Not exactly a wide dating pool there.”

“Hamish.” Eggsy gently places his hands on either side of Merlin’s face. “Just because some fuckin’ wankers in school told ya you was nothin’ don’t mean it’s true. Yer gorgeous an’ perfect an’ I’m the luckiest bloke in England.” He gently kisses him. “I’m sorry you’ve been so worried about this.”

“Eggsy, ye are young and beautiful. Ye deserve someone that knows how to worship your body, give it the love it deserves.”

“I have someone like that. Ain’t no one born knowin’ how ta fuck, Merlin…it’s a process,” Eggsy says with a tiny smile. “Ya wanna know WHY I’m the luckiest bloke in England? Cuz I get ta be the one ta do this with you for the very first time. It’s…it’s a fuckin’ honor.”

“Dinnae patronize me,” Merlin says, removing Eggsy’s hands from his face.

“I’m not. Babe…this…this is a fuckin’ gift. To be yer first, and hopefully even yer last?” Eggsy is looking at him with wonder and adoration. “Can’t wait ta take you apart, like I said. But slowly…wanna make it so good for ya.” He slides off Merlin’s lap and reaches for his hand. “Can we go upstairs now?”

Merlin stands up. “You’re serious?”

“Deadly serious.”

A swirl of heat starts to brew in Merlin’s stomach. “All right. Let me just lock up down here.” 

Eggsy waits by the steps while Merlin checks the doors and turns on the security system. He holds out his hand again and Merlin takes it, allowing Eggsy to lead him up the stairs. He brings Merlin to the bedroom and closes the door. “Got one question. Well, two, actually.”

“All right.” Merlin unties his shoes and puts them away. 

“Know ya got lube, cuz we’ve used it a few times. Do ya got protection?”

“Aye, although I know better than anyone that your last bloodwork was clear,” Merlin answers with a smile.

“True.” Eggsy smiles back. Merlin puts the condom and lube on the nightstand. Eggsy toes off his shoes and kicks them across the room before removing his socks and tossing them as well. 

“Your other question?”

“Have ya ever thought about where ya wanted ta be? Like in bed?” Eggsy comes over to stand in front of him.

“Well, I suppose…” Merlin swallows hard. “I suppose I always thought of ye being inside of me.”

“Fuck, I’m going to die before we get naked,” Eggsy moans. “That sounds…that sounds spectacular, actually. I’ve done both, but, yeah. I could definitely get on board with that.”

“Well, then, let’s get to the naked part.” Merlin eagerly reaches for the hem of Eggsy’s jumper and pulls it up. They’ve been naked together often so this is familiar territory. He still gets quite a thrill when Eggsy’s bare torso is revealed, however. The strong muscles of his abdomen, the toned firmness of his pecs. It’s a sight to behold. 

Eggsy’s fingers slowly unbutton his shirt. “Babe…is this…is this why ya never wanted ta put yer mouth on me?” His fingers find Merlin’s nipples and gently tweak them.

Merlin shudders. “I wanted to, lad, so much, but I was afraid of doing it wrong.”

“Ain’t never gonna force ya, but I don’t think ya could ever do it wrong,” Eggsy says with a wink. He slides Merlin’s shirt off and tosses it aside. “Fuck, Merlin, you are so gorgeous.” He kisses his way down Merlin’s chest and undoes his trousers. “Gonna be so good for ya, babe, whatever ya want, ya tell me, I’ll do it. Just wanna touch ya an’ love on ya all night.”

“Eggsy,” Merlin says hoarsely. His trousers and pants soon hit the floor and Eggsy’s warm hand is stroking him. 

“Love this…yer cock is perfect…” Eggsy stands on tiptoe to kiss him as he gives him a few quick strokes. 

“Need you naked,” Merlin manages, and Eggsy strips the rest of his clothing off. They climb into bed and Eggsy immediately presses close against him.

“I love you, Merlin. Don’t ever forget that. I love you so much.” His hands wander over Merlin’s body, one resting at the back of his head while the other explores and ends up on Merlin’s arse, pulling him closer. “You are so beautiful, so perfect…thank FUCK those losers were stupid enough not ta see it, because now I got ya here with me.” His lips trail along Merlin’s jaw, tongue flicking out as he moves down over Merlin’s throat. 

“Christ, Eggsy,” Merlin gasps. His one arm is under Eggsy so he uses the other to gently trail up and down Eggsy’s spine, a spot he knows is very sensitive.

“Fuck,” Eggsy groans. “Babe…fuck…” 

“I want to make ye feel good, Eggsy…”

“Ya already do, babe.” Eggsy sucks on just the tip of Merlin’s earlobe. “Know ya think I’m crazy fer lovin’ you, but how could I help it?” He plants a line of kisses down Merlin’s chest. “Took care of me when I was so fuckin’ lost after V-Day…would probably offed myself if it weren’t fer you.” 

“Dinnae say that.” Merlin fists his hand in Eggsy’s hair and pulls him up to face him. “Dinnae ever mention that again, Eggsy.” He pets his head for a moment. “I cannae imagine life without ye. Even though ye talk about the past, just…no.”

“Okay, babe, sorry.” Eggsy kisses him for a long time, hand wandering over Merlin’s chest. “Can I get back ta drivin’ ya crazy now?”

“My apologies,” Merlin says and Eggsy chuckles. 

Merlin lays back and closes his eyes as Eggsy starts his descent once more. His hands seem to be everywhere, and his lips slide across Merlin’s chest in a devilish pattern. “Ya always act like I shouldn’t want ya cuz yer fifty or whatever. Christ, babe, look at ya.” Eggsy’s breath is warm on his skin. “Don’t know many fifty-year-olds as fit as you are, except maybe Harry. Every time I see ya undress, it’s like yer this secret superhero or sommat.” He bites Merlin’s hipbone and Merlin shudders. “When ya hold me on tha sofa, or in bed? Like nothin’ can ever get me.” His hand gently slides up over Merlin’s cock. “Love that.”

“Leannan, please,” Merlin whispers. Eggsy reaches over for the lube before settling himself between Merlin’s legs. Instead of going right for his cock he lifts one of Merlin’s legs and sets the ankle on his shoulder. He then proceeds to slowly kiss down the inside of Merlin’s thigh. “Eggsy,” Merlin moans, hands fisting in the sheets. Eggsy nuzzles at the spot where Merlin’s leg meets his groin before slowly lowering that leg and repeating the process on the other side. He lays down on his stomach and bends Merlin’s legs a bit. He starts at Merlin’s balls, laving them with his tongue and gently sucking on each one until Merlin is whimpering. Only then does he finally swirl his tongue around Merlin’s cock before taking the head into his mouth.

“I love havin’ ya this way, Hamish…yer so strong at work, in control, makin’ everyone obey ya. But here yer at my mercy.” Eggsy gives him a cheeky wink.

Merlin wishes he could register Eggsy’s tongue and mouth as lethal weapons in the office, because here in the bedroom they are deadly. Merlin says as much and feels Eggsy laugh against his skin. “Eggsy…lad I dinnae know if ye wish me to come before ye are inside me…I’m getting close,” he says through gritted teeth.

“Absolutely not. Want ya comin’ around my cock.” Eggsy puts Merlin’s feet on the bed and opens the lube. “Babe, anything hurts or makes ya uncomfortable, ya tell me.” He actually frowns as he lubes his fingers.

“What’s wrong? Am I…did I…”

“Jesus, Merlin, no.” Eggsy leans up to kiss him. “I ain’t…I ain’t never been anyone’s first before. This is a big deal fer me.”

“I’m glad it’s ye,” Merlin says truthfully. He looks into the face of the man he loves, surprised as he is every day that Eggsy would spend his time with someone like him. “I trust ye.”

“Oh, babe.” Eggsy gives him another kiss. “Ya don’t know what it does ta me ta hear that.”

He kneels between Merlin’s legs and reaches out his hand. Merlin takes it and twines their fingers together. Merlin’s eyes flutter closed as Eggsy’s finger starts to tease at his entrance. He’s done this to himself a few times but it isn’t the same. He clutches Eggsy’s hand as the finger pushes inside. “Eggsy…” 

“I have you, babe.” He kisses the inside of Merlin’s thigh again. “Never gonna let ya go…always gonna take care of ya, make ya feel good.”

The words wrap around Merlin and help him to relax. There’s no need to feel uncomfortable or embarrassed…Eggsy will take care of him. He doesn’t need to be the strong one. He can rely on Eggsy. Merlin actually feels his entire body physically relax. The finger feels strange at first but soon moves easier, twisting and sliding as Eggsy goes in and out. He relaxes his grip on Eggsy’s hand and it’s only then that Eggsy starts to go in with a second finger. It’s uncomfortable at first but then Eggsy’s finger presses against something and sparks fly through Merlin’s body. “Eggsy…what…”

“Shh, babe, just feel,” Eggsy murmurs. He rests his cheek on Merlin’s stomach and presses in again. His fingers gently rub and massage that spot, pulling away just to graze against it again. “Love you.”

“Leannan,” Merlin whines, his hand in Eggsy’s hair and gently petting. Eggsy takes his time, stretching and scissoring his fingers as he goes back to that spot again and again. Eggsy gets back up again when he adds the third finger, petting and caressing Merlin’s knees, his legs, his hips, his chest. His bottom lip is caught between his teeth as he concentrates, green eyes dark and heavy. “Ye are beautiful,” Merlin whispers and Eggsy blushes.

“Cuz I got my fingers in yer arse?” He tries to tease.

“Because ye are your beautiful self.”

Eggsy carefully withdraws his fingers and swoops down for a kiss. “I love ya so fuckin’ much, Hamish.”

Merlin runs his fingertip along Eggsy’s pink lips. “I dinnae think ye are the luckiest man in England. I think that’s me.”

“We’ll argue about that later.” Eggsy kneels up again and opens the condom. Merlin notices his hands shaking as he slides it on and applies a generous amount of lube.

“Leannan, I trust you,” Merlin says again. 

“Fuck, that does things ta me.” Eggsy kisses him, slowly putting Merlin’s arm up over his head and twining their fingers again. He uses his other hand to guide his cock against Merlin’s entrance, petting his perineum as he pushes in. “All right?”

Eggsy’s cock is thicker than his fingers and for a moment Merlin almost answers in the negative. He relaxes and concentrates on Eggsy’s hand in his. “Yes,” he whispers.

“Jesus Christ, babe, ya feel so good…so tight around me oh my GOD.” Eggsy leans down and buries his face in Merlin’s chest. “Fuck fuck FUCK.” 

Merlin uses his free hand to stroke down Eggsy’s back. “Ye are so big, lad…I didn’t give ye enough credit.” 

He feels Eggsy smile against his chest. Warm lips kiss their way up to his mouth, and it’s as they kiss that Eggsy pulls out and pushes in a bit further. “Thank you, Hamish. Thank you for giving this gift ta me.” Out and in. “Dunno what I did ta deserve ya.” He kisses up to Merlin’s chin. Out and in a bit deeper. Suddenly he seems to slip past a barrier and Merlin can feel Eggsy’s balls pressed against his arse. “So fuckin’ perfect. So good.” He runs his tongue along Merlin’s bottom lip and nibbles on it a bit.

“I’m not…I’m not even doing anything.” Merlin feels so full, so owned. He wraps his hand in Eggsy’s hair and kisses him. Eggsy groans and sucks on Merlin’s tongue as he starts to move at an even pace. Merlin slides his hands down to rest on Eggsy’s arse, loving the way the tight muscles flex and contract. He bends his legs a bit, giving Eggsy room to move in deeper.  
“Ya okay, babe?” Merlin loves that Eggsy’s so worried. His eyes search Merlin’s face, his cheeks pink.

“Never better, lad.”

Eggsy chuckles again and dips his head into the hollow of Merlin’s neck. “Ya feel so good…fuck, Hamish…” Merlin raises his hips experimentally, rocking into Eggsy’s thrust. They both groan as Eggsy slides in deeper and the head of his cock moves past Merlin’s prostate.

“Eggsy…like that…right there…” His hands dig into Eggsy’s arse, holding him steady.

“Don’t gotta fuckin’ tell me twice, bruv.” Eggsy’s forehead is sweaty against Merlin’s neck but he doesn’t care. He starts mumbling in Gaelic and Eggsy moans again. “Love ya, Merlin, ya ruined me for anyone else…created a fuckin’ monster, ya did…gonna fuck ya every day, keep ya walkin’ crooked…”

It’s Merlin’s turn to laugh. “Ye think so?” He wraps a long leg around Eggsy’s waist, his heel digging into the tight arse.

“Fuck,” Eggsy groans, throwing his head back. “Fuck yeah, I know so. Gonna throw ya down and just fuck ya til ya scream.” He suddenly slows down, holding himself up on both hands to look into Merlin’s eyes. “Except fer tha days that I make love to ya nice an’ slow until ya beg me ta let ya come.”

“Lad,” Merlin whimpers.

“Touch yerself, babe. Wanna watch ya come as I fuck ya.”

“Eggsy.” Merlin closes his eyes as he starts to stroke his cock.

“You was fuckin’ made for me, babe. Ain’t no one can love ya like I do, an’ I can’t imagine life without ya.” Eggsy’s motions are short and deep and suddenly Merlin’s coming with a shudder. “Oh, babe, so fuckin’ beautiful.” He leans in, kisses Merlin, and thrusts hard and deep a few more times before coming as well.

“Eggsy,” Merlin whispers. His body feels as if he has no control. He’s weak and exhausted and he didn’t even do any of the work.

“Love you.” Eggsy slides out carefully and hops up from the bed. He comes back without the condom but with a clean damp flannel. He carefully wipes Merlin off and puts the flannel in the bath. He crawls back into bed and yanks the covers up. “Ya all right?”

“Mmm.”

“Report, agent,” Eggsy barks and Merlin chuckles.

“I am nae an agent.” Eggsy crawls up Merlin’s body and nips at his neck, biting and sucking until Merlin knows there will be a mark. He doesn’t care. “I have one complaint.”

“Really?” Eggsy pulls back and frowns. “Did I hurt ya? Was it too quick? Was…”

“Why did ye wait this long? We could have been doing this ages ago.” Merlin winks to show he’s teasing.

Eggsy pokes him. “Babe, we been together four months. Some people sleep together on the first date. Some wait. You an’ me…our relationship’s unique. We don’t got much time together, but I didn’t want all the time we DID have just ta be in bed. Trust me, wanted ta bring ya ta bed ages ago, but ya didn’t seem ta want it so I didn’t want ta push.” He lays his head on Merlin’s chest and draws lines on his stomach with a fingernail. “Most blokes look at me an’ think I’m only after a good time. Maybe before I was, but not with you.” 

“And what are ye after, lad?” Merlin asks, almost afraid of the answer. “I know your future is quite unpredictable.”

“I’m after the happy ending, mate.” Eggsy kisses him, sweet tender kisses that have Merlin aching. “An’ my future can be as unpredictable as it wants, but one thing’s for fuckin’ sure…no matter what my future is, you are gonna be in it.”

“I hope so,” Merlin says, cuddling Eggsy close.

 

EIGHTEEN MONTHS LATER

 

“Nae.” They turn to look at Merlin’s bag, which is currently singing Queen’s “Hammer to Fall.” Eggsy gives Merlin an odd look. “Not now, you pompous peacock.” Merlin resumes his stroking of Eggsy’s cock as he nibbles at Eggsy’s nipples.

“Izzat…izzat yer ringtone for Harry?” Eggsy asks, laughing.

“Yes. And I will nae be answering it. He’s probably calling because his favorite pen ran out of ink and I…” Merlin bites down and Eggsy yelps. “…am extremely busy.”

“Hey, babe?” Eggsy asks, fingers stroking the sensitive divot behind Merlin’s ears.

“Aye?”

“Ya know why I’m the luckiest bloke in England?”

Merlin looks up to see a joyous glint in the blue-green eyes. He reaches up to run a hand through Eggsy’s hair. “Why is that?”

Eggsy gently kisses him. “Because I was the first one to ever make love to you and…” he pauses, thumb running over the wedding band resting on his finger. “I get to be the last.”


End file.
